


You Could Be Happy

by dean_n_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, could potentially be multi-chapter, djinn story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Dean, and Sam are on a hunt when everything goes wrong. Castiel is captured and given a difficult choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> ah just a little ficlet i came up with in the shower. might grow to be something huge idek maybe if i get the inspiration and some positive feedback. we shall see.

Castiel thrashed against the bindings holding him to the chair. The room was mostly dark, with a small light that barely worked sitting on a table a few yards away. He could see the rough outline of a door on the wall opposite from where he was tied down. 

His wrists were bound behind his back and his legs were bound to the chair. He tried slipping out of the wrist tie but it was too tight. Slumping against the back of the chair, he let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
He had been working a case with Dean and Sam, investigating a possible djinn attack in a small town called Elmira in New York. They’d left Kevin back at the bunker to search for more signs of angels interfering and keep an eye out for demonic activity. He’d agreed with a grumble, and promised to call them the minute he heard anything. There’d been nothing but radio silence from him since they left a week ago. 

Sam took this as a good sign. Dean and Castiel, well… didn’t.

So they were trying to blow off some steam on a minor case, simple stuff like killing a djinn. Garth had sent the info their way after coming to check up on them and making sure everyone was alive and okay (for the first time in a while, everyone was). They’d set off and found the warehouse pretty easily, but Dean and Sam had gotten separated from Castiel when the lights had gone out and the wall had fallen, trapping Castiel on one side and Dean and Sam on the other. Dean had been frantic, punching and kicking the metal wall while Sam had tried to find any way around it. 

Ultimately, in the end it was fruitless. Castiel had heard a noise come from behind him, and whipped around, leveling his gun at the sound. He’d swiveled, trying to see anything in the dark. Even though he’d lost his grace he still retained some of his angelic power - his mojo, Dean called it. He’d been able to make out the faint outline of a table and debris, but nothing that could have caused the whispery sound.

He’d felt a hand touch his arm, and swung, fist aimed at what he could almost make out as the offender’s face. His hand had been caught in a steel grip and bent backwards. Knees bending from the kick that was aimed at them, Castiel fell to the ground, letting out a gasp of pain. Two fingers had touched his temple and he’d blacked out, side hitting the floor.

Now he was sitting in a straight backed chair, tied up and helpless. He groaned in frustration, fighting against the bonds once more.

The door opened and a sliver of light snaked in, followed by a tall figure. For one breathless moment, Castiel believed it was Sam. And then the light hit its' face; a ghastly thing covered with what seemed to be blue tattoos and wrinkles. _The djinn._

It stalked toward Castiel, who sat tall in the face of the monster approaching. Castiel refused to be cowed by this imitation of a man, and he looked the djinn defiantly in the eye as it came closer. It smiled, a horrific twist of its’ lips that bared its’ teeth. 

It crouched down in front of Castiel and ran a long finger down the side of his face, fingernail digging in at his temple. Castiel pulled his face away and curled his lip in disgust. The djinn snickered. 

"What a pretty little thing you are." It slunk away, hiding in the shadows. The voice came from everywhere around the small room, echoing through Castiel’s head. 

"You’ll be a wonderful piece to add to my collection. Pretty little fallen angel, who has delivered you to my doorstep?" It moved back into the light just behind Castiel’s chair, crooning into his ear. "Not those damn hunters, the Winchesters? Of course not, they would never be so foolish as to come here. Into mine own home. Where I could drain them for days if I wanted, giving them dreams within dreams, nightmares within nightmares…" The djinn chuckled, moving away again. Its’ voice sounded like it was right above Castiel’s head. "No, no… you’ll have to do for now." 

Castiel sneered. “You won’t get anything from me. I will never betray the Winchester’s.”

"Ah, but you haven’t even heard the going price yet, darling. I can give you anything, everything. And all I want in return is-"

"My life."

The djinn shrugged. “I thought that bit was obvious. No, what I really want is your mind, your _soul_.” It materialized from the shadows and loomed in front of Castiel’s face. Gripping Castiel’s head in his hands, it tugged forward, causing him to stretch uncomfortably. “All those years, all those… memories… It could sustain me forever. I could take years on you, Castiel, drinking in your energy. Even a bound angel has… shall we say, power?”

Castiel scoffed. “I am no bound angel. My grace is gone; you’re overestimating my capabilities.” He pulled his head away from his captor’s hands, rolling his neck and sitting back against the chair once more. The djinn sat back and chuckled, throwing its’ head back and baring its’ scarred, wrinkled neck to Castiel. Recoiling slightly, Castiel sunk down in the chair, trying to avoid the djinn’s touch. 

"Oh, dear angel, it isn’t gone. It’s locked away. Hidden. Easily accessible for someone like me, although I have to do so with your consent."

Castiel’s mouth opened in a silent gasp, mind racing. He hadn’t felt his Grace since Metatron had forcibly pulled it from his body. He shook his head, refusing to believe the djinn.

"You’re lying."

The djinn simply looked back at him, feigning offense and shock. “Why would I lie to you, when I have so much to gain from this opportunity?”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he eyed the djinn. _It was excited_ , he realized. _Waiting._

"What do you have to gain?" He asked slowly, watching as the djinn swayed in front of him. The djinn put a hand on the back of his chair, eyes glinting, face inches away from Castiel’s.

"Your Grace. I want your Grace. It’s so… satisfying, an angel’s Grace. So potent, so powerful.

"I could live for a hundred years with a supply like yours, never having to feed once in that time. Letting you dream, letting you sleep… why Castiel, you could even be happy."

"What exactly are you asking of me?"

"I am asking for your consent, Castiel. Sound familiar?"

Castiel remembered, four years ago when the brothers were fighting fate and destiny and the forces of Heaven and Hell themselves. How they had to consent to Michael and Lucifer before giving them their bodies, how close Dean came and how far Sam went. Images of the hole in the ground, the broken sadness on Dean’s face, and the bright Grace of his brothers came to Castiel’s mind, terrifying and unwanted. 

"And what does giving my consent entail?"

"You would fall asleep. Dream. Be happy. And you would eventually go to Heaven, Castiel - after I am done siphoning the last of your Grace from your very bones. You wouldn’t remember any of this. You would simply be another unimportant person in an unimportant world, doing what little they can to get by. And you can control dreams, once you realize you’re asleep." The djinn smiled. "And all that glorious, powerful Grace would be mine, feeding me for years. No more hunting, no more risk… just a feast."

Castiel snarled. “I will never let you have my Grace. I will find my own way to unlock it, and I will come back and kill you.”

"Oh, Castiel," the djinn said, eyes widening. "You presume to think that you’ll escape at all. My dear, dear boy, even if I can’t get at your Grace without your consent, I can still take your energy. There’s no stopping this, Castiel. Give it to me willingly, and I might even meet some terms of yours."

"Terms?"

"Yes, terms, agreements, clauses you give me that I’ll uphold while I get to digest your Grace," the djinn said impatiently. 

"You are not taking my Grace. I will never-"

"I’ll give you Dean."

Castiel stuttered to a stop, mouth closing as he glanced at the djinn.

"And Sam as well, we all know those two come as a boxed set, yes? And what about that Meg girl, I believe you liked her once, correct? Maybe I’ll even give you back your brother, Gabriel. Along with Balthazar. Dear boy, anyone you’ve ever met can be there with you. As long as you play your cards close to your chest and let them come."

Castiel licked his lips, mind processing this new information. He glanced to his sides as though expecting to see manifestations of them on either side of him. When nothing came, he looked back at the djinn, considering the proposal.

"And what of the people here?"

"I can make them forget just as well as I can make you forget. Forget this dark, dreary life, and embrace your fantasy world, Castiel. They will not remember you insofar as you remember them as they were. It’s a win-win for everyone. You’ll no longer be a blip on their radar, and we all know that anyone close to you or them ends up biting it one way or another. Why not make it on your terms?"

Castiel bit his lip. The djinn’s eyes were so blue in the candlelight, mesmerizing and fiery. 

"And Dean and Sam will be safe?" 

"As safe as they can be in their line of work. I can promise that no djinn will attack them ever again." 

Castiel chewed on the inside of his cheek, evaluating his options.

"So tell me how this will all occur, if I were to consent."

"You would fall asleep, Sam and Dean would go on hunting, and I would sit here and feed." The djinn held up a long needle between his cracked fingers. "All you need to do is say yes. You’ll have Dean, you’ll have Sam, and anyone else you choose to be there with you."

Castiel cast his eyes downward, imaging Dean happy and free. Imagined Sam, at college and successful, with a wife on his arm and his kids smart like him. He pictured Balthazar and Gabriel, sitting around a table playing pool and drinking beer. He thought of Ellen and Jo Harvelle, running the local bar and giving Ash a loving home. He drew in a deep breath.

"Do it."


End file.
